ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Methane Crazy
Methane Crazy is the eleventh episode of the first season of Brendan, wielder of the Modelatrix. Synopsis Brendan unlocks Burning Bush. The Episode is walking with Roy. Roy: Why did Jared abduct 4 aliens and hire a Techadon Robot to kill you? Brendan: We’ll soon find out! Roy: Look! caped man is flying a kite. Brendan: He reformed! caped man then decides to launch it into a tree, it turns it it wasn’t his kite, the kids start shouting at him. Brendan: What a jerk! into a plant like alien called a Methanosian. Burning Bush: WHOA! A NEW ALIEN! THEME SONG Roy: Oh god! What’s that smell? Burning Bush: Must be me… walks over to Mysterious Caped Man Mysterious Caped Man: Oh god you stink! faints Burning Bush: I really need some deoderent.] Roy: Yeah! Now shouldn’t you be turning back? Burning Bush: Yeah… Why aren’t I? Roy: Maybe because you have to wait? Burning Bush: Maybe… But for now… Jared: THERE YOU ARE BRENDAN! in front of Brendan. Burning Bush: Oh Great… Jared: Look at this! I’m going to destroy your city! Burning Bush: No you are not! somehow generates flames and launches them at a bush. Oops! Roy: Why did you do that? You’ve just started a fire! Burning Bush: Whoops. Roy: Whoops? WHOOPS? THAT’S THE BEST YOU CAN COME UP WITH? Burning Bush: Yes. Jared: Well, I gotta go! Bye! Burning Bush: COME BACK HERE! in disappointment Why do I have to be the one to suffer? Roy: I dunno… Burning Bush: Come on! He’ll destroy our hometown! END SCENE Bush and Jared walk into Jared’s evil lair, with 5 packs of dynamite. Jared: I’m gonna spread this dynamite all across the city! Then I’ll blow it up! Burning Bush: Oh no you are not! to Jared, who dodges. Roy: into an Arburian Pelarota, rolls into Jared, who dodges, while Roy goes out of the window. Burning Bush: Why do you want to blow up the city? Jared: So I can pin it on you! Burning Bush: Then what? Jared: Use the Modelatrix to rule over the universe! Burning Bush: Why the universe? Jared: So I can become supreme ruler! Burning Bush: That’s so cliché! Jared: Whatever! Burning Bush: By the way, do you have some deodorant? Jared: No! Why? Burning Bush: Well, wanna smell me? Jared: Okay then, smells Burning bush, Jared becomes unconscious. Burning Bush: Do I really smell that bad? back into Brendan. Roy: into the room. You okay Brendan? Brendan: Yeah! Roy: Good! regains consciousness. Jared: YOU HAVENT SEEN THE LAST OF ME! away. Brendan: You always say that though! END SCENE is in a room with a Green guy with tentacles for a beard, this guy is called Vilgax. Jared: E-excuse me? L-lord Vilgax. Vilgax: WHAT? Jared: DON’T KILL ME! DON’T KILL ME! Vilgax: Have you gotten the Modelatrix yet? Jared: No… Vilgax: WHAT? THEN I’LL HAVE TO GET IT MYSELF! Jared: OKAY THEN! JUST PLEASE DON’T KILL ME! Vilgax: Jared, The Modelatrix must be mine! I will create an army of aliens! This will make everyone bow down to me! AND ME ONLY! MWAHAHAHAHHAHAHA! Major Events Vilgax begins his attack on Earth for the Modelatrix. Characters *Brendan McDarby *Roy Lawrence *Mysterious Caped Man *Jared Barred *Vilgax (first appearance) Aliens Used Burning Bush (first appearance) Category:Brendan, wielder of the Modelatrix episodes Category:Explorertotodile Category:Episodes